Visitors
The Visitors are the titular protagonist villains of The Visitor horror video game series. They are a violent race of predatory aliens that come to Earth, and seek to kill, devour, and/or assimilate all life that they find. Biography ''The Visitor'' In the first entry to the series, a lone Visitor comes down to Earth in a small meteor. The meteor lands in a lake, and the Visitor climbs out and promptly is devoured by a frog. However, the Visitor eats the frog from the inside out, giving it an elongated tongue. Using a fishing pole, the Visitor launches itself to a nearby house, where it encounters an angry cat. Using a spider as a distraction, the Visitor sneaks past the cat and manages to get behind it, before entering in through the cat's butthole and devouring it from the inside out, growing bigger and gaining a pair of claws. The Visitor enters the house, where an old woman and her grandsons live. Using its telepathic powers, the Visitor causes a series of events that result in her slipping on a puddle and hitting her head on an open drawer with a knife, killing her. The Visitor sneaks into another room where two of the grandkids are sleeping. It assimilates a fish, gaining fins. Using bird seed as bait, the Visitor lures a bird nearby, then devours and assimilates it, gaining a beak and wings. The Visitor then swoops down and enters one of the kids through their mouth, bursting out larger. The Visitor then impales and kills the other, then makes its way to the bathroom where the last one is hiding. Depending on player actions, the Visitor either eats the person's head, or is defeated by the human by either being shot to death or electrocuted with a hairdryer in a bathtub (the latter will still result in the human's head being eaten). ''The Visitor Returns'' In the second entry, another Visitor comes down in a meteor similar to the first one. This Visitor will attack a raccoon, assimilating it and gaining claws. The Visitor will then make its way to a trailer with a skunk and a spider outside. The Visitor can devour the spider to gain webbing, and entangles the skunk. It then attacks the skunk and assimilates it, gaining skunk spray. It then sprays into the trailer, causing the man inside to open a window to clear the air, letting the alien inside. Once inside, the Visitor comes across a drunken man, his dog, and pet scorpion. After eating the scorpion and gaining a stinger, the Visitor can then use its powers to drop hot dogs out of the refrigerator, causing the man to believe the dog raided the refrigerator. The man will get angry and send the dog outside, where the Visitor can entangle it in webs and jump down and assimilate it, gaining fangs and jaws. The Visitor can then sneak back inside, use a can of bug spray and a lighter to distract the man, and then sneak under the table he is sitting at and kill him by ripping out his neck and jaw. This will alert the man's wife, who will grab a gun. The Visitor makes its way to the woman's room, where the player can choose to suffocate her with webbing, envenom her with the stinger, decapitate her with its fangs, rip her heart out with either the claws or stinger, or burrow into her body and assimilate her. ''The Visitor: Massacre at Camp Happy'' In the third entry of the series, Visitors come down and attack animals and people camping in a place called Camp Happy. The Visitor devours different animals to gain different abilities (such as claws, winds, or fins) and uses them to solve puzzles and mazes that will lead to the human victims. A new Visitor comes down for each level, and if the Visitor dies, a new one will come down to replace and eat the corpse of the old one. The game continues until the Visitors have killed ten humans and countless animals. Behavior Visitors are unnaturally violent and aggressive, and are shown to not always eat their prey. It is unknown if feeding is needed, but from the events of the games, it is shown that most of the time feeding takes place simply to gain new abilities that will allow it to kill larger things in more violent ways. Visitors kill for apparently no reason, and perform their killings in the most violent ways possible. Gallery bbf.jpg 1390488202.2_1389976678.15_The_Visitor2.jpg|A fully mutated Visitor from the first game. the-visitor-tranformation.jpg|Chart showing the evolution of the first game's Visitor. nastycanasta.jpg|A fully mutated Visitor in the second game. helloitsme.jpg|The Visitor in the third game. nfbnkgbfiubgvi.jpg Category:Hostile Species Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Ferals Category:Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cannibals Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Superorganisms Category:Horror Villains Category:Rapists Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Predator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Titular Category:Psychics Category:Genderless Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Parasite Category:Hybrids Category:Humanoid Category:Rogues Category:Indie/Doujin Villains